A Collecting Gamer
by Th4tTh1ng
Summary: Ten year old Nicholas Cipher was perfectly content with his way of life. One day, while browsing through an app store, he comes across a game that will quite literally mess with reality around him. And what's this about a Magical School? Lots of references and crossovers.


Disclaimer: Anything that I reference is 100% not mine, unfortunately.

I sat at my desk, idly fiddling with my pen while staring at the clock. The clock read 2:53, which meant that there was oly seven minutes left of class. I turned my gaze to the teacher, who was droning on about god knows what. I looked back to the clock, showing the same number from when I looked at it not even a second ago. I resisted the urge to sigh, while I wondered why time ran so slow. I looked back to the teacher, who just started to erase the whiteboard. I used the opportunity presented to me to discreetly pull out my phone, and pull up the app store.

I scrolled through the games, waiting for something to catch my eye. RPGs? No, not my thing… Clicker games? No, it gets dull after a while. Puzzle games? Hmm… Sure, could be fun. Anything else?

A game with a rather colorful icon caught my eye. I've never seen this before. I mentally shrug before tapping on it. I dismissed the info, as usual, before getting to the screenshots. It looked fairly simple. Kind of fun, actually. It was a fairly typical game where the player has to collect monsters or characters, either by beating quests or spending your ingame currency. I loved these kind of games, mostly because of the available units you could obtain, but sometimes I'm pleasantly surprised with the gameplay. I looked at the rating, but noticed there wasn't one. Raising an eyebrow, I looked at the date the game was released. My remaining eyebrow rose as I realized that it was released just today. No one else has downloaded this. Deciding to be the first, I tapped the install button.

And that was when the bell rang. I blinked, had I taken that long? Dismissing it, I grabbed my school bag and headed outside. I weaved my way through all the students, taking care to not get myself crushed by the taller kids. I got out the front door of the school and stood next to a tree. I noticed some shady looking kids walk out the door. I scowled, and waited for them to pass by. The apparent leader of the group was an overweight asshole, whose name was Dudley. I couldn't be bothered to know the rest of their names. A few minutes after they passed, a young girl walked out the door, looking around. I waved as her eyes landed on me. She smiled and ran over to me.

The girl, who was ten years old, had black hair reaching down to her lower back. She had slightly pale skin, as well as stunning emerald green eyes. She was rather short for her age, standing at only four feet seven inches. She wore a rather large white T-shirt, and even larger brown pants. Her name was Iris Potter, and she was my best and only friend.

"Hey Nick!" Iris greets me.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? My name is Nicholas Cipher. I'm ten years old, have short black hair with a ponytail reaching just above my shoulder blades (Don't ask why.), yellow eyes, like, really yellow eyes, with a weird birthmark connected to my right eye, have ridiculously pale skin, almost white, and stand at just above 4 feet 5 inches. I had a black long sleeve shirt, with a black undershirt as well. My pants were a dark gray, with black boots reaching just below my knee, with dark yellow stripes on the sides of them. I had a black neck scarf with yellow arrows pointing down, as well as black and yellow headphones. I smile and nod my head at her. I also don't really talk that much.

We walked home together, as we lived next door to each other. We walked in silence, as we have for years. Somewhere along the way, we intertwined our hands, as a sign of how close we are. Though I'm pretty sure she had more… Intense feelings for me, seeing how I'm her only friend. We eventually arrived at our houses, before going into Iris' residence. It was a rather cozy home, feeling quite welcoming every time I walked through the door.

The feeling faded quickly once we entered the living room. Or, more specifically, when the owners laid their eyes on Iris.

That fact always unnerved me when it happened. It was like she wasn't welcome in her own home. It was made more obvious with the fake smiles directed at her. We sat down at the dining table and did our homework together, offering tip to each other every once in awhile. We finished rather quickly, thanks to my superior intellect. Though, I idly wonder why she scores so low on tet, as it's rather clear she's very smart.

"So," Iris starts. "What should we do now?" She asks.

I smile at her, pulling out my phone. "Want to play some games? I got some new ones just for you." I offer.

Her eyes light up at the offer, and a bit of pink tinted her cheeks. "Really? Thanks Nick!" She scoots her chair closer to me. "What games did you get?"

I chuckle and hand her the phone. "See for yourself."

I lean my head to ee ht she's doing. She makes for the game I downloaded, and I lightly swat her hand."Ow!" she yelps. Iris then sends me a dirty look. "What was that for?" She demands.

I shook my head. "I haven't played the game yet, and I don't want you to mess it up before I get the chance." I explained.

She pouts. "Now that's just rude. I've never messed up your games!"

"Really? Care to explain my Naruto game?"

"That was one time!"

"What about Pokémon?"

"That's-"

*Or my puzzle games?"

"Er…"

"And let's not forget about my Bleach gam-"

"Ok! I get it! You don't need to make such a big deal about it…" Iris heatedly confesses.

I smirk. "And with that, I rest my case." As you could probably tell, I'm rather passionate about video games, along with anime. They've just been a way out of the real world when times got tough, or when I was bored.

At that moment, the lady of the house, Petunia Dursley, came up to the table. "Would you like anything to drink, Nicholas?" She asked.

I paused for a moment, before saying. "I'm not particularly thirsty, but…" I look to Iris. "Would you like anything?"

"Eh?" She sounded, looking surprised, for some odd reason. She looked at the table before quietly saying. "Umm… Could I have some milk?"

I raised my brow at how formal she sounded, almost like she was asking a favor. I mentally noted that before turning to Mrs. Dursley. "Could we both get a glass of milk please?" I asked politely, analyzing her at the same time.

Mrs. Dursley's smile became a lot more strained, and her eyes narrowed a bit. Another thing to mentally note. *Of course, dear." She said before walking off.

My eyes followed her for a moment before I turned back to Iris. "So, want to see the games?"

The rest of the time was spent hanging out with Iris, until I inevitably had to go home to dinner. I bid the Dursley's a good day, before giving Iris a hug and a wishing her a good night. I walked down the sidewalk for not even ten seconds before I came across my house. I quietly walked in the house, making sure to put my black coat on the coat rack and shoes against the wall. Afterwards I headed to the kitchen/dining room.

There standing in front of the stove was a woman with black hair reaching just passed her shoulders. Although you couldn't see it, she had sky blue eyes, along with lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and blue slippers. This was Emily Cipher, my mother. I turned my head to the dining table, where another figure sat.

It was like someone copy and pasted me and feminized it, only with a different birthmark. She had black hair, like me, only it was tied into pigtails and reached down to her elbows. Her eyes were a ridiculous shade of yellow, like me. However, unlike me, her skin was a fair shade, not tanned like my mothers, but not nearly white, either. Her birthmark is what really draws people's attention. They started at the side of her cheeks, yellow in color, and they resembled circuit boards, to an extent. She wore a black hoodie with a white zipper, sleeves way too long for her arms with a big yellow arrow on the top of each sleeve. Her skirt… was pretty much nonexistent. I groaned lightly, at least it wasn't partially see through. She wasn't wearing any pants, only stockings that went just above her knees, with yellow arrows starting from the top and ending in the middle of her lower againHer name was Ene Cipher, the slightly sadistic and completely masochistic older twin sister by six seconds. Yes, you read that right.

My mother turned to me and smiled. "It's about time you got home, you nearly missed dinner." She carried a pot, which I assumed was full of pasta, to the table. "Were you hanging out with your friend next door? What was her name again…" She questioned.

"Iris, and yes, we went to her house to finish up our homework." I reminded her as I to a sip of water. My sister decided this was the best time to insert herself into the conversation.

She grinned mischievously. "And then you guys fucked like rabbits, right?" She teased. My mother choked on her drink at the bluntness and tactless accusation. She immediately gave Ene a tongue lashing though Ene only rolled her eyes. Unlike my mother, I didn't spit out my drink, as I've had enough time and experience to be completely immune to her teasing.

I looked at her and said, "You would know how rabbits would fuck, wouldn't you Ene?" I smirked, even as mother turned to me in disbelief.

Ene matched my smirk with one of her own. "You want to go, emo?" She challenged as she stood up from her chair.

I did the same. "Emo? You're one to talk. The way you dress is proof enough that you'll kill yourself if you don't get attention."

"Oh, you little shi-"

"Enough!" Yelled my mother. She looked at both of us, irritation evident in her eyes. "If you don't stop this right now, you'll be grounded for a month!" She threatened.

Me and Ene looked at each other, knowing that mother wasn't this easily aggravated. Something must have happened at work. We nodded at each other, settling down back into our seats. We ate the meal, tuna casserole, if you were wondering, in relative silence, mostly for mother's sake. Once dinner was done, Me and Ene went to the room we shared, where we got into a single bed and turned on the television. Eventually, Ene grabbed her bag and pulled out her still unfinished homework, and looked at me with expectant eyes.

I raised a brow and she rolled her eyes. We started working on the material, mathematics, and after a short period of time, finished it completely. After she gave me her thanks, we went back to watching some comedy routines, occasionally making fun of the person on stage, and cringing at several failed jokes. After a time, the sun had set, and all the good comedy stuff was being completely overshadowed by some cringy wannabe comedians.We change into our pajamas, I shut the television off, and we both snuggled into the blankets, and as a result, each other.

"Hey, Nick?" Whispered Ene.

"Yeah?" I quietly replied.

"Do you think mother's going to be ok?" She asked, worry evident in her tone.

"Of course she is, Ene. What made you think otherwise?" I asked.

"I don't know, she just seemed a little… on edge, is all." She said.

"You caught that too? That's good, I wasn't sure if I was overthinking things or not." I confessed. "But she'll be fine. We can ask her in the morning as well, if that's ok with you." I offered.

"... Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Thanks for hearing me out."

"Of course, I'm your brother, after all." Ene just giggled at that, and snuggled closer to me. I smiled and wrapped one arm around her, and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep.

It's been four or so hours since I tried going to bed, but I simply can't. I feel like I'm forgetting something. This has happened before, believe it or not, but never to this extent. I reached for my phone and turned it on, searching it for anything I might be forgetting.

Nothing in the message icon… No new game updates… No new anime coming up… No new games either…

No wait, there was a new game, I remember now! I rummaged through my phone, before finding it again. The overly colorful icon was all I needed to see before I stopped to look at the title.

Reality Switch

Well, that doesn't sound corny or ominous at all!

I tapped the icon, ignoring the terribly disguised plot device that was the title. After a moment the main title page loaded up, the colorful, playful theme of the game was amplified when cute little chibi anime characters popped into existence. Some of them looking familiar, some didn't, menu…

Wait, is that Grimmjow? Holy crap, that's both cute and terrifying at the same time!

Ignoring that for now, I tap the screen, and the usual terms and services and what not are presented to me, not even looking at it, I click the 'accept' button. The terms and services disappeared, before reappearing a second later. Well, found a bug in the system already, but that's to be expected, I suppose. I tap 'accept' again, and the same thing happened. I pressed the damn button so many times, you have no idea. Until finally, they stopped coming up.

And then the game crashed. And that wasn't even the worst part.

It somehow deleted itself. I mean, how can a game actually delete itself!? It's ridiculous!

I eventually just put the phone down before getting out of bed, carefully so I don't wake Ene up. I walk down the stairs to the kitchen, aiming to grab a glass of milk. As I make it to the fridge, I hear a sound similar to that of a machine turning on. I shrugged it off, it was probably the furnace.

As I pour myself a glass, I hear a sound like a… menu opening? What?

Still having milk in my mouth, I turn around…

Only to come face to panel with a menu. A menu with a black background and white writing.

I look at it, unsure of what to do. Then my brain finally restarts and does the only logical thing it can think of.

Scream.

Then my now completely unprotected throat forgot that there was still milk in its way.

I choked on milk as I fell to the floor.

After I was finally able to breathe, I looked up to see the screen was now looking down at me. Still wary, I shakily try to stand up. I look directly at the screen, slowly trying to come to terms that there is a fucking video game panel floating in front of me. Fearfully, I start to read the panel.

 **Hello, Mr. Nicholas!** **I am pleased to see you have not passed out because of my sudden appearance like those before you! I am the game guide! Though, I don't actually have a name, that will come afterwards.**

 **You have been personally picked to wield the power of kings! (And no, it's not geass… yet.) What am I talking about, you may be asking? Why, you have been gifted the power of summoning literally anything that lives and breathes, and making them do whatever you want! As a bonus gift, you can also duplicate two traits or perks that the being you summoned has, and there are no limits!** **You can even strengthen the perks you already have, to make them even stronger! Doesn't that sound like fun?** **If you would kindly press the 'Continue' button, we can start the tutorial!** **{Continue}**

… W-what?

Personally selected? Power of kings? Summon?

What the actual fuck is going on?!

… It doesn't matter now, I'll ask the guide when we finish this 'tutorial' or whatever.

I pressed continue.

 **Please say or think 'stats'.**

I did so.

 **Kuroha Potter** **HP: 300/350000** **MP: 10/2000000000** **Perks:**

 **Child of Darkness** **In the name of darkness, you snuff out the light. With your natural alignment to the darkness, whatever you do that is done with malicious intent, for other Children of Darkness, or for yourself will be fulfilled to the best possible outcome.** **Darkness affinity: infinite**

 **All affinitys: 500** **Relations with the darkness: infinite** **HP: 100000** **MP: 100000000** **Regeneration: 100000 HP per minute** **Demon bloodline perks**

 **Void bloodline perks** **Shadow bloodline perks** **Necromancer bloodline perks** **Child of the Prophecy** **Due to surviving the killing curse, you have been labeled a hero.**

 **Light affinity: 500** **Relations with the wizarding world: 10000** **HP: 100000** **MP: 100000000** **Regeneration: 100000 HP per minute** **Angel bloodline perks**

 **Light bloodline perks** **Last of the Snake Sorcerers** **Being the last Snake Sorcerer, you are now treated as a god to all serpents.** **Relations with serpents: infinite** **HP: 50000**

 **MP: 100000000** **Snake bloodline perks** **Affinity** **Fire: MAX** **Water: MAX** **Lightning: MAX**

 **Wind: MAX** **Earth: MAX** **Light: MAX** **Darkness: MAX/INFINITE** **Demon bloodline:** **Due to your heritage, you're the** **embodiment of all evil.** **MP: 50000000** **Fire affinity: 500** **Flight available**

 **Incubus abilities unlocked** **Angel bloodline:** **Due to your heritage, you're the embodiment of all good.** **MP: 50000000**

 **Water affinity: 500** **Flight available** **Due to being both angelic and demonic, you're now a Nephilim, and have been given the destruction of all things.** **MP: 100000000**

 **500 to all Affinitys** **Time abilities** **Void bloodline:** **The ability to banish things out of existence.**

 **MP: 500000000** **Partial immortality** **Shadows bloodline:** **You can now control shadows, and the shadow realm.** **MP: 50000000**

 **Can travel through shadows** **Can travel to the shadow realm** **Light bloodline:** **You can now control light itself.** **MP: 50000000**

 **Can travel at light speed** **Can turn into light** **Due to having both light and shadow bloodlines, you have now been granted the creation of all things.** **MP: 100000000**

 **500 to all Affinitys** **Space abilities** **Necromancer bloodline:** **The ability to bring the dead back to life.** **Complete control over all undead** **500 to all Affinitys** **Time abilities** **Void bloodline:** **The ability to banish things out of existence.**

 **MP: 200000000** **Sage mode** **Due to having both the creation and destruction of all things, you can now bend reality to your will.**

 **HP: 100000** **MP: 500000000** **Status** **Bound:**

 **Your magical power has been bound nearly completely.** **-HP 99.9%** **-MP 99.9%(temporary** **Bloodlines locked**

 **Stolen spotlight:** **Someone has stolen your spotlight!** **-10000 Relations to wizarding world**

I just stood there. What else could I do? Play this off like it was nothing? Go along with it? That's straight up impossible!

Oh, another message from the guide.

 **Wow! You're really strong, Mr. Kuroha! Or, you could be. But we'll get to that later.** **Now, if you could say or think 'inventory' we could move on.**

 **This is the inventory! You can fit literally anything in there, and you'll never run out of room! Pretty cool, right?** **Now, could you please say or think 'Relationships'?**

 **This is your relationships panel. This shows how people, or groups of people, think of you! That's pretty handy, right?** **Now, for the final part of the tutorial. Please say or think 'summons'.**

"... Summons." I mumbled. I looked at the new panel, which seemed like some sort of…

… Gacha system…

So, this is **Reality Switch** , huh? It's a lot more life changing then I thought it would be. But this is just life, I suppose. Expect the unexpected, or something like that.

 **{}** **Normal Summons!** **1=100 Creditz**

 **10=900 Creditz** **Premium Summons!** **1=100000 Creditz** **10=1000000 Creditz**

Here is the summoning page! This is one of the places where you can get servents! Now, I know that it might seem like it is a massive change in price… and it is. I'm not going to sugarcoat it. It's just that much better! But, since I like you so much, I guess I can change a few things…

The panel then seemingly glitched got a second, revealing…

 **{}**

 **Premium Summons!** **1=100 Creditz!** **10=1000 Creditz!**

 **Ticket Booth!** **Insert ticket to gain a free servent!**

That is pretty useful. But what even are Creditz? And how do I get them?

 **Well, Mr. Kuroha, it's time I leave you to your own devices! If you ever need help, you can always call me. Just say 'Guide' and I'll come right away!** **Oh, I also left you a present in your inventory. I wish you luck!**

~ **Guide**

Aww, how sweet of it. I quickly switched into my inventory and saw a little gift box. I carelessly pushed my arm into the panel, watching in awe as my hand was sucked into it. I pulled and what do you know, the gift is in my hand. I unwrap the gift and pull out one of its contents. It was a rainbow ticket with a large six and a star on the front. I instantly knew what this was, and I let my smile grow sinister. I looked into the box again when…

 _Ping_

New perk earned through natural means.

 **Observe.** **Allows the user to read any information about the users target.** **Mastery: MAX**

Oh, nice! I looked at the ticket and activated Observe.

 **Six Star Summons Ticket** **This is a ticket you can exchange at the ticket booth to gain a new six star servant!**

I smirked. Honestly, the guide was too generous. He resumed looking through his gift, using observe on its contents.

 **Creditz X2000** **Currency for purchasing servants at the summons panel.**

 **Random bloodline gift**

 **Gives the user a random bloodline.**

 **All curing Ale**

 **Cures all status elements, both good and bad. (Except for reputation)**

I looked at the gifts that lay on the counter now, eyes fully wide. How could a simple game guide get this valuable loot? Not that I'm complaining, but still. I'm not going to touch the Ale just yet. It might attract to much attention. I won't touch the bloodline either, for the same reason. I'm not going to touch the Creditz quiet yet either, because I don't think I can handle ten in the stage I'm in.

That left the six star ticket. Well, it won't be that bad, I guess. It'll only be level one. A strong level one, but a level one nonetheless.

I pulled up the summons panel and inserted the ticket into the screen. The text disappeared before a machine of sorts appeared. It started glowing gray, before going onto gold, then to purple, and then finally the rainbow. The doors slowly opened up to reveal a humanoid figure wearing a hood and holding… a… scythe…

Oh dear god.

I felt my blood run cold. I felt my pajamas go cold. I felt the existence of everything in the kitchen go cold. I slowly turned around, where I saw it standing.

There, standing in front of me, was my first servant, my first six star servant…

 **Death** itself.

A/N: If you want to know what Nicholas/Kuroha really looks like, look up Kuroha from mekaku city actors. Ene is also just a Kuroha version of herself also from mekaku city actors.


End file.
